100 façons de faire disparaitre Artis Valpierre
by TwinFourmiz
Summary: Où Edwin commence à en avoir assez des regards appuyés du rêveur sur sa compagne. Où il décide de les faire cesser. Définitivement.
1. Introduction aux secrets de Gwendalavir

Nombres d'entres vous ont sans doutes remarqué la manière qu'a Artis de se comporter envers Ellana. Et Edwin, tout Maître d'armes de l'empereur, chef de la Légion noire, gagnant des 10 tournois et fils du Seigneur des marches du Nord qu'il soit, n'en est pas moins possessif et jaloux.

Voici donc différentes façons imaginées par ce dernier pour faire disparaître le rêveur de la surface du sol Alavirien.

Bien entendu, tous les personnages utilisés ici appartiennent à notre Maître incontesté, feu Pierre Bottero. Les seules rémunérations de notre travail sont vos Rewiews ;).


	2. Petite promenade digestive

- Edwin, aurais tu vu Artis ?

- Oh…Il est probable qu'il se soit malencontreusement perdu dans la foret…

- Mais nous sommes à proximité de la jungle d'Hulm, c'est très dangereux !

- Vraiment ? J'aurais du m'en souvenir, avant de lui demander d'aller chercher des champignons…

-Mais enfin, tu parcours la région depuis plus de 10 ans ! Tu devrais le savoir !

- Un moment d'égarement, sans doutes…


	3. Retraite anticipée

- Artis ? Artiiis ?

- Ne le cherches plus Mathieu, notre ami réfléchissait à un endroit paisible ou passer sa retraite, et j'ai cru bon de lui conseiller les plateaux d'Astariul…

- Mais ces contrées sont hantées par les goules !

- Voyons, c'est un moindre mal, quand on pense aux passionnantes espèces qui y foisonnement…Des ours élastiques par exemple.


	4. Un diner presque parfait

- Que pensez vous de mon ragoût ?

- Délicieux ! Mais ça ne ressemble pas à du siffleur…

- Je pensais plutôt à du coureur, Bjorn.

- Non, Salim, j'en doute….

-Vous pouvez être sur qu'il s'agit de la viande d'un animal que vous n'avez encore jamais goûté


	5. Chaleur estivale

- Quelle chaleur ! Edwin, pourquoi portes tu donc une veste ?

- Je trouvais que le temps s'était rafraîchi…non ?

« PAR MERWYN, C'EST AFFREUX ! ARTIS A ETE PENDU ! »

-Enfin Ewilan, calme toi. Ce n'est qu'un regrettable accident.

- Il y'a des traces de lutte ! Et de la peau sous ses ongles ! Il a sûrement griffé son assassin. Ainsi il sera plus facile de le retrouver ….

- Pourquoi se fatiguer Ellana ? A l'heure qu'il est il est sûrement déjà bien loin.

- Malheureusement, tu as raison . Et puis il à sûrement dissimulé ses… traces … de … blessures…?


	6. Une question de vocabulaire

- Artis, mon cher, que pensez vous du suicide ?

- C'est un mot qui ne fait pas parie de mon vocabulaire !

- Alors venez, que je vous montres…


	7. Ironie Du sort

- J'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer à tous : Artis est mort.

- Mais... mais comment ?

- Il s'est noyé. Nous l'avons retrouvé en ce début d'après midi, une pierre attaché au cou.

- Artis n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Tu comptes nous faire croire qu'il à voulu mettre fin à ses jours de cette manière ?

-…Bon, j'aurais au moins essayé…


	8. Concours de Circonstances

- …Donc, si je résume, Artis à butté sur une motte de terre, à trébuché et s'est empalé sur ton sabre hors de son fourreau, que tu avais préalablement planté dans le sol, lame en avant… C'est une plaisanterie ?


	9. Voyage Voyage

- Artis, mon ami, ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu rêvais de visiter l'Autre monde ?

- Oh, si ! Depuis toujours…

-Je te confie cette voyageuse à usage unique. Va, va ! Nous reviendrons te chercher…

[…]

- …un jour. Peut être…


	10. Qui l'aurait cru ?

- Ellana, savais tu qu'Artis était mortellement allergique au pâté de termites ?

- Ma foi non… Mais toi comment le sais tu ?

- J'ai testé.


	11. Tentative d'explication

- Edwin, as-tu tué Artis ?

- Moi ? Mais enfin Ellana, comment aurais-je pu tuer cet homme de valeur qu'était Artis, ce talentueux rêveur qui nous à maintes fois sauvé la vie, et qui, grâce à son calme en toutes situation, apportait à l'équipe un réconfort qui était toujours le bienvenu, et qui de plus…

-EDWIN !

- Oui, bon, j'avoue…


	12. Reflexe

-Bon, Artis est mort, je le conçois. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est comment ?

-Alors tu ne me croiras jamais ! J'étais dans la salle d'arme, je m'entraînais comme à mon habitude, et voila que cet énergumène se jette sur moi en ce faisant passer pour un Ts'liche ! Je l'ai tout naturellement égorgé… Que voulais tu que je fasse d'autre ?

-Effectivement, je ne te crois pas…


	13. Une bonne fois pour toutes

- Edwin, tu en est à ta dixième tentative d'assassinat envers Artis. Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fait un peu trop ?

- …Tu as raison, il est vrai que j'exagère alors…

-Contente que tu le reconnaisse.

-…finissons en !


	14. Effet secondaire

- Qu'as-tu mis dans la boisson d'Artis ?

- Du sirop pour la toux ! Je trouvais qu'il avait mauvaise mine.

- Ah oui ? De tout les effets secondaires connus, celui qui consiste à se jeter du haut de la Vigie en hurlant « Je suis un oiseau » doit tout de même être très rare !


	15. Une main charitable

- Tu me dois la vérité Edwin. Pourquoi as-tu poussé Artis dans ce volcan ?

- Le pousser ? Comment peux tu imaginer cela ? Je l'ai aperçu, de loin, oscillant dangereusement. J'ai voulu lui tendre une main secourable, mais…il était déjà trop tard.

-Il à survécu. Il à affirmé que tu lui avait broyé les doigts tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de s'accrocher à la paroi.

-…Ce n'est que partie remise !


	16. Acrobaties

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires encourageants. Nous (oui en fait nous sommes deux ^^) sommes ravies de constater que plusieurs personnes suivent notre histoire et que certaines l'ont ajouté en favoris :3.**

**Nous tenions également à nous excuser pour ce retard. Pour nous faire pardonner, voici 5 petits chapitres en plus. Nous espérons qu'ils vous plairont autant que les autres :). Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>- Edwin, toi qui est la dernière personne à avoir vu Artis en vie, peux tu m'expliquer comment ils s'y est pris pour se retrouver pendu par les pieds au dessus du Pollimage.<p>

- Vraiment, il en est mort ? Je ne pensais pas que cela marcherais aussi bien…

- Assurément…Il aurait probablement mieux survécu si tu ne l'avais pas attaché à l'Arche avec ses intestins..


	17. Dressage

-Petit, petit… Viens par la, allez… Mais viens donc !

-Edwin… Qu'espères tu faire avec ce brûleur ?


	18. Euthanasie

- Artis mon ami, depuis quelques temps je ne te sens pas en forme…

-C'est gentil mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un petit coup de fatigue.

-Je t'assure, tu as vraiment mauvaise mine ! Tes yeux sont entourés de cernes et tes mains tremblent.

-Mais non voyons, rien de grave, je suis un rêveur, je sais reconnaître les symptômes d'un rhume.

-Ne me mens pas. Je sais que tu souffres. Je vais abréger tes douleurs si tu le veux bien.

-Mais… Je… Non !

[…]

-J'te jure Ellana, il était d'accord !


	19. Petite ceuillette

- Edwin, est tu sur que ces baies sont comestibles ?

- Enfin, fait moi confiance. Je connais la région !

- Mais…

- Tu oses remettre en cause mes connaissances ?

- Disons que… Ce sont ces cadavres d'oiseaux morts aux alentours…


	20. Principes essentiels

**Nous tenons à préciser que ce chapitre doit être prit au second degré. Nous ne souhaitons offenser personne et nous respectons les croyances de chacun :).**

* * *

><p>- Tiens, depuis quand t'intéresse tu au christianisme ?<p>

- Eh bien…je trouve certains principes fort intéressants.

- Comme…Le partage ? L'amour de son prochain ? La charité ?

- La crucifixion…


	21. Un avis bienvenu

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien une suite ! Il était temps, notre dernier OS remonte à loin ^^'. Nous tenons à nous excuser sincèrement du manque de régularité de nos posts. Et bien entendu nous vous remercions tous du fond du cœur de suivre/d'aimer cette histoire. Vos commentaires nous font vraiment très plaisir et nous motives à continuer :3. Merci :D.**

-Artis, mon ami ! Tu tombes à pic ! J'ai justement besoin de l'avis d'un expert.

-Bien sur, a quel sujet ?

-J'aimerais que tu me dises si la profondeur de ce trou est suffisante pour y enterrer un homme.

-Ma foi oui. Mais… Qui souhaite tu donc y voir ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt…


	22. Un admirateur dévoué

-Ellana, tu sais bien qu'Artis a toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour toi…

-Bien sur, bien sur…

-Il était du genre à multiplier les prouesses pour t'impressionner…

-Certes… Mais, penses tu vraiment qu'il aurait avalé, en mon absence, les œufs d'un brûleur qui traînaient dans les environs et ce dans le seul but de me plaire ?


End file.
